Let the Anger be Free
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: There were a couple of things Ken despised - the intelligence and amount of fame Osamu got where just two - but when faced with getting something to over come that, he drew a blank. Until the Digital World extended its hand and gave him an offer Ken just couldn't refuse.
1. Figuring things Out

**A drabble that accidentally wanted to be a multi...oops. Well can't blame it - I have too many Ken what-ifs that this could encompass, and it uses three.**

* * *

><p>Truth be told, he was a liar.<p>

There wasn't even a day that went by when he had Osamu pat his head and tell him that he was a "good kid" and he nodded, despite the fact that he knew he _wasn't _a good kid. He couldn't be a good kid...he knew he couldn't.

Ken couldn't pick out when it started, but he knew it was permanent - there forever and probably will never disappear.

It was odd, but every time he saw something nice, he just wanted to ruin it...kicking it to the curbside, smashing it to the ground…

And all that envy. Both Ken and Osamu knew that he wasn't that smart. There were too many stupid questions that he asked or simple questions he got wrong. Either way, it was clear that Ken wasn't the brightest one in the family.

However, what Osamu didn't know was that Ken hated it. He hated being the stupid one and hated being the one in the shadows as his brother got all of the attention of everyone.

Either way, there was something to be done.

He just didn't know what that something was.

And so here he was, drumming his fingers on the desk that he could barely reach standing up, thinking of something.

There was no way he could miraculously become smarter than Osamu - he tried that and it didn't work. The information just refused to enter his brain.

But there wasn't another way for anything to be done. Becoming good at soccer didn't really need anything special...not like what Osamu had. Sure it would earn him some credit among the kids who play, but to actually be scouted? That was a long shot - there were people far better than what he could ever be.

Besides, Ken didn't want to be completely surrounded by that sport. It was a fun thing to play, but not something he wanted to do completely. It just didn't match up to what Osamu did.

But that really left nothing. King of the Idiots wasn't a legit answer and aside from soccer, he did nothing else that wasn't so noteworthy.

Honestly, he was about to give up hope. About to. There was some kind of letter icon flashing on the computer...and it could easily lead to something. At least Ken hoped.


	2. Blinking Messages

**I think this should have an update schedule of every Monday and Friday...I think. Unless I forget and no one bursts down my door. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The letter icon still flashed and really it didn't seem like it would stop flashing. That was how computers worked after all.<p>

Ken clicked on the icon and waited for the screen to pop the message. It was a really old and shared computer, and it really struck him as odd that they could never get a new one.

And even though it took forever to load the message, the message was at least still properly intact.

'_Do you want an opportunity?' _it read. The direction of the message was rather vague - it never said for whom it was addressed to. Still, it was vague and needed to be answered. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

'_What kind?' _Ken asked back. He knew his tone couldn't be carried back to whoever sent it - what kind wasn't always said in a somewhat annoyed way - but he hoped that at least some of it got through.

_Just please don't mention Osamu...please don't think I'm Osamu. _

This message really was his last hope. Or else he would go back to smiling and nodding and being a faker as his brother got all the attention. It was almost more correct to say King of the Nobodies as opposed to King of the Idiots.

'_To be a hero to this world.'_

And exactly how? Ken wasn't that smart, but he knew he couldn't save the world at all. A seven-year old was powerless...and what did the world even need saving from? Greed? But that was more of a human thing.

'_What world?' _Stupid question, but it had to be asked. There was no harm in making sure that they were on the same page...though it still was a stupid question.

'_Digital World.'_

But that wasn't a world he knew of...definitely wasn't. And no one ever mentioned it. Not at all.

Really, this message wasn't going to help him one bit.


	3. Unanswered Messages

**Shorter chapter. Was going to add something else to it, but it seemed more like chapter four as opposed to the second half of chapter three. And don't worry, plot is coming on. Either four or five depending on how well Ken wants to work with me.**

* * *

><p>The message still sat in Osamu's inbox, unanswered and unlooked at. There were two reasons.<p>

One was that Osamu had just assumed that it was one of Ken's friends, one he hadn't bothered to save because of some reason that only made sense to Ken. The second one was a bit more well thought out.

The person on the other end was a stalker.

"Stalker" was a word that Ken had just recently learned, only by his school having to explain safety to every single grade that was there. And it was a word Ken had found ugly. Sure, he hated some things, and he did call himself a liar - and that was equally as ugly - but it was just something with that word that made it something unpleasant.

The word, however, was perfectly applicable to the situation right now. There probably wasn't enough proof, but Ken wasn't exactly one to make claims based on proof. Just his own little judgement.

And there was always that sneaking suspicion that if Ken had said yes, the sender would find him. And that didn't seem so good.

Then again, perhaps not. Maybe he was over thinking things, like he always does on tests. There were always problems that arose from that.

_No harm in checking once again._


	4. Timers and Gates

**Heh, plot happens now! And a longer chapter than normal, geez, I'm just so good to you. And I think this might be the longest. These chapters may not exceed 500 words. And don't worry, that's actually a lot. At least for me.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week and the letter still sat unanswered.<p>

Ken knew he was thinking it too hard to be a stalker - what kind of person would make up something like that? But it still bounced in his head.

Either way, it was time to go at least tell the person off. If it came off rudely, it really wasn't his problem.

'_The world needs a hero, Ken. There's no time to choose with the situation.'_

It was dated yesterday, and had an timer on it. There were five hours left on it.

_The person knows my name._

It was a stalker. But perhaps, he could outsmart this person. If it was even a person.

'_Who are you?'_

It took five minutes, but a response came through.

'_Oikawa Yukio.'_

Perhaps Ken was too quick to label him with the title of "stalker" - it was an ugly word after all. But what was a naive kid to think?

What _did _they even expect him to think?

The timer went down into the four hours mark. There was still time, but perhaps time was a thing that couldn't be lost. But just one more question. That was all he needed for the decision.

'_Is this also being offered to my brother?'_

'_No.'_

It was a quick reply, like Oikawa knew he couldn't afford to waste anytime. No wonder the timer was there - to reassure everyone of how much time was left in the deal. And allow Oikawa to safely go into panic mode once it reached down to the last remaining minutes.

However, Ken wasn't going to let that happen.

Sure, the idea crossed his mind - use a timer to tell him when four hours and thirty-three minutes were up, so that in the last interval of ten minutes, he could ever so slowly type out the word "Yes" and delay posting it until there were two minutes left. But panic mood for an adult didn't seem that good. Especially one offering _him _something great as opposed to Osamu.

'_I'll save it.'_

There were four hours and thirty-nine minutes until the timer hit zero.

There wasn't a message at all, not in the full five minutes Ken waited. But at least the timer stopped. Which made Ken wonder why it was even there in the first place.

'_Check the drawer.' _

It took about twenty minutes for that message to arrive. Still, the message was there and hard to deny.

Ken grabbed hold on the little knob for the drawer, opening it to reveal a black _thing _- because he honestly didn't know what to call it aside from some sort of gadget - that was beeping.

'_Point it at the computer.'_

_Like that's going to do us any good, _Ken retorted in his mind. Either way, he followed

The beeping became a steady stream of light that created a gate of sorts on the computer screen. Everything else was shut down.

"Welcome, Ichijouji Ken."


	5. New World

**And yay for plot! This story is being good to you guys, isn't it?**

* * *

><p>This world was a downgrade from his world, that was for sure. Of course, this was the world that did need saving...perhaps that was why he was here?<p>

Though, either way, Ken was surprised at two things. One being how Oikawa managed to bring him here, and two being how very real it felt despite coming from a computer.

"I am sadly unable to join you. The program works on kids only. However, I am able to bring to you two Digimon. They are to be in your control until you feel it necessary to leave them."

That was all he said before the voice disappeared.

Ken still didn't know what any of that meant though. The term "Digimon" was foreign to him, and it probably wasn't a word Osamu had in that book of his.

Heh, Osamu. Despite the land being barren, Ken already found one good thing about this place. There was no Osamu. There was no way to tell if he was still being loved to pieces, but at least he wouldn't be there to hear it. No more hearing about the smart stuff Osamu did while he just faded into the background. And Ken allowed himself to hold his head up because of it. This was a dream come true.

"What are you doing?"

The voice was unrecognizable, but soft.

Right behind Ken ended up being a caterpillar, a completely green one with purple legs and could talk. That was new. Maybe it was one of those Digimon?

"Enjoying the fact my brother isn't here."

"Do you hate him?"

The obvious answer was "yes," but before he could answer, he got distracted by two more voices. Both calling out his name.

Surprisingly though, the caterpillar just jumped onto his shoulder as Ken faced the two creatures that called him.


End file.
